Anne Hale
Anne Hale is one of the main protagonists of the WGN America thriller TV Series, Salem. She is the daughter of the Magistrate and Countess Marburg, though she believed herself to be the daughter of Mrs. Hale. She takes care of the children in the orphanage after the death of her close friend Bridget Bishop and later discovers she is a Witch. She is also the wife of Cotton Mather and sister to Sebastian Von Marburg. She is portrayed by British actress Tamzin Merchant. Personality Strong willed, somewhat stubborn, good hearted. She believes in what is right. Although having the rebellious side to her Anne is very caring and empathetic. She takes care of the children in the orphanage and always tries to do the right thing. Of all the witches in Salem, Anne is the most morally good. Upon learning of her witch heritage, she is distraught and denies it. This led to her temper tantrum, where she lost control and killed her stepmother and father. Overcome with guilt, she attempts to kill herself, but her powers keep her alive. Over time, Anne begins to control her powers with the intent to use them for good, but after her newly wed husband, former magistrate Cotton Mathers, finds out that she is a witch, she incapacitates him with her mouse familiar, Brown Jenkins, in an attempt to protect him. Story Background Anne is the daughter of Magistrate Hale and the Countess Marburg, who sent her to Salem, Massachusetts with her father as a young child to escape the witch persecution in Europe, her father later married Mrs. Hale and as a child she was raised never knowing the truth of her true mother. Growing up her father would take her to a hidden room in their home where she learnt about music and art something that was not tolerated among the Puritans hoping that his daughter would not start out in life like them. She was also aware of her powers as she use to make her toy move telekinetically but her father made her forget until she was ready to remember. At sometime she formed a friendship with Bridget Bishop but when that began is unknown. Season One Details to be added. Season Two Details to be added. Powers *'Black Magic:' Due to her heritage, she is a powerful user of alchemy and black magic. **'Spell Casting:' She was able to cast a love spell upon Cotton Mather. She even cast a powerful spell which required her to sleep next to Gloriana so as to absorb Gloriana's fetus into Anna's womb. **'Elementalism:' Her wa sable to control he flow of life of a flower seed while following her father's instructions. It was also seen that her emotions had a colossal effect on the surrounding environment, as she managed to invoke rain and thunder several times, because she was crying. **'Regeneration:' Upon using her telekinesis to slit her wrists, the blood went back in and the cuts healed. **'Telekinesis:' She can sue her telekinetic prowess to send a full grown man up in the air as well as be able to control the movements of people against their will. She was even abel to pause Gloriana after Anne implants Gloriana's fetus in her(Anne's) womb. **'Conjuring:' She was able to seal the path to Gloriana's room with a wall that she conjures. Trivia *On WGN Salem official site, Anne Hale character is described as follow: A fearless girl, Anne Hale is a beautiful, talented artist with a perilous attraction to the newly arrived John Alden. A passing vision that makes the ladies envious and men fall in love; Anne is always testing boundaries – so much so that it deeply concerns the Puritans. Since she is the daughter of the powerful Magistrate Hale, people expect her to behave in a certain way. However, Anne is a rebel who doesn’t like to play by the town’s old rules. *It seems that she does not have a counterpart in real life historical Salem Witch Trials. *She is the second cradle witch introduced in the show. The first being John Hale, her father. *As told by herself in the episode Book of Shadows, she suffers from claustrophobia (fear of confined spaces) since she was child. Nevertheless, Mary Sibley forced her to descend into a well. *At San Diego Comic Con 2016, Brannon Braga has called Anne the living example of the phrase "the road to Hell is paved with good intentions". Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Magic Category:Outright Category:Egalitarian Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Female Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pacifists Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Good Category:Merciful Category:Suicidal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insecure Category:Bond Protector Category:Voice of Reason Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Fallen